Marry your Daughter?
by Voidmageprincess
Summary: Loki and Mayura will be married. And Hel was against on it! What will happened if Hel pretends that she was Mayura and she will be married to her FATHER? (Sorry! Im suck in summary) Loki X Mayura


_**Nyaa! This is my first fanfic in Matantei Loki Ragnarok!**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

* * *

``Why did Loki wants to marry that girl!?`` Hel said it as she crumpled the invitation from Heimdall.

``So, what would we going to do?`` he asked Hel while standing near the door.

She closed her eyes and concentrate. Afterwards, the dark followers appear behind her.

``Just kidnap that foolish girl!`` she commanded them.

Then, they disappeared.

Heimdall opened the door and said

``Good luck. I must leave you now.`` said it as he gone.

Finally, they finished to practiced for their wedding for tomorrow. Mayura went home while Loki is inside his mansion. He's quietly thinking for someone.

``Loki-sama, here is your tea.`` Yamino putted a tea-cup on Loki's table.

``Ahhh.. Loki-sama can I ask something?``

Loki looked at him instead of answering him YES.

``Are you sure? You wanna marry her?`` he asked Loki again.

``Maybe. But.. I remember my daughter..`` he breathe deeply.

``Aww.. But...``

Loki stands and walked until he reached the door.

``I need to take a rest.`` said it as he walked to the upstairs and went at his room.

He take off his shoes and lied on the bed.

``Hel..``

he closed his eyes and felt asleep.

Hel's dark followers came on Mayura's house. They snatched her and returned to the place where Hel is located.

``Who are you!? I'm begging you! Please, Get away from me!`` she's screaming in the dark.

``No one can hear you, girl.`` Hel said as she look on her with her fiercing eyes.

``You must got the all things in the world aside from him. But you are going to marry my father? Are you stupid!?`` Hel loudered her voice.

``No! What... What are you talkin' about?`` Mayura asked her curiously.

``Hhmf! Trap that girl on the dark place, now!`` Hel pointing her finger on the big cage while commanding her dark followers.

In the silent night. All people in the agency were sleeping. While in the other side.. Hel went to the library and saw Spica. So she walked closer and sat on a chair. She placed her book over the table.

``Could you do me a favor?``

Spica looked at her.

``What is it?``

``Will you please cut my hair?``

``For what?`` she asked Hel again.

``No need to know. Just answer me, Will you?``

``Your hair was very precious. It's pretty and there's no reason to cut it. Just keep it long.`` she answered.

``This is my hair. so, the decision is mine!`` she loudered her voice once again.

``But...``

``Fine. If you don't want, I will cut it by myself!`` she stand up, handed her book and walked away from her mother.

``She's crazy! She will let father to marry that young lady!?`` she said it while looking at the mirror and cutting her long hair.

After a few minutes, She absolutely got the same size of Mayura's hair. She made it straight with a help of hair-iron and she only have to take off her eye glasses to disguise as Mayura.

She went to the library again and called her mother.

``Spica!``

Spica amazed when she saw her daughter's cutted hair.

``There's only one more thing to do`` then she take off her eye glasses.

``So, how is it looks?``

``Hel? What are you doing?``

``I'm not Hel anymore. You must call me MAYURA. Hahahahahah!`` said it with an evil laughed.

Tomorrow morning. Mayura's father came to Mayura's room to take a look at her but he didn't saw anybody inside. Then, he walked around. While walking she saw a pink-haired lady approaching.

``Mayura?``

Hel looked at him and said

``Why?``

``What's wrong with you? You seems so hagard today?`` he told Hel.

``There's no wrong with me.`` then she made a few steps away from him.

``Mayura.. Congratulations. You will be marry later.`` he sighed.

``Well, Thanks papa.``

Then she went to Mayura's room.

It's already afternoon.

[-Make up room-]

She sat on the front of the mirror, Combing her hair. Then, Heimdall appears.

``What are you doing?`` he asked Hel.

``Combing my hair.``

``I said what are you doin'!?`` he loudered his voice.

Hel stop combing. She stand up and looked at him.

``This is my plan. So, are you going to help me or not?``

``What do you think would be happen?``

``So, I can cease their wedding.``

``You're stupid too! You know what!? You wanted to stop their wedding only for you to marry Loki!? You're foolish!`` he didn't forced himself to said those things to Hel.

``Do you think you can stop them if you disguise as her!?`` he loudered his voice.

Hel is speechless.

``Think more deeper Hel!`` he said it as he walk away.

``And so? Who cares about your feelings..`` she sat down on the front of mirror again.

She putted a lot of makeup on her face and putted a red lipstick on her lips.

Loki is in the agency. Yamino is helping him to look for an outfit for his father.

After a few minutes, they are all ready. So, they come to Mayura's house.

[NOTE: The wedding will be celebrated on Daidouji's residence where Ayana and his boyfriend married. Remember the 17th episode?]

In the other side..

Heimdall came on the place where they met yesterday. He saw the guarding dark followers and poor Mayura inside a big cage.

``Everything went fine. So, you may disappear now.`` Heimdall told the dark followers.

``Kazumi-san!`` Mayura called him.

The long dark followers disappeared and left them.

Everyone is ready. The guests were sittin on a place where they belong. Loki is absolutely ready. He's standing near the Shintou Priest or Mayura's father.

The bell rang. Thus, the bride started to walk in the aisle. She wears a white kimono, and walking with Yamino.

While walking Yamino was looking at her and noticed anything.. He thinked: ``Mayura looks so mysterious today..``

They walked until they reached Loki.

Loki gave his hand then Hel holds it.

Since Shintoism is one of the common religion in Japan. Their tradition when somebody is marrying is to drink the holy water from the bowl which is gave by the Shinto Priest.

Loki felt something is wrong.

(``Is she really Mayura?``) that's a very curious question on his mind.

Mayura ran so fast..

``STOP THAT..!``

Everybody heard that loudered voice, everybody turned their head and looked on her.

``LOKI..! Ha... Ha... Ha...`` she's so tired because of running.

``Papa! Please stop that wedding! Loki-kun! I am the real one!`` then run in the aisle.

Loki saw her and made a steps.. But Hel grips his hands.

``What are you doing!? Don't believe that girl! I am your real bride Loki!``

``I must not believe you! Stop disguising. I know who is the real Mayura among you!`` said it as he released the grip.

``No! Don't trust that girl! She's a freak! And I am the real one, Loki!`` said Hel.

The guests wondered as they saw the two look-alike ladies.

Loki came closer to Hel and said

``Please, stop disguising. I know you.. You're eyes.. You're eyes are green, like me.. And You're my daughter, HEL`` said it as he holds Hel's chin.

She wondered when he said that.

``Why did you disguised as her? Why did you destruct my day? The very precious day in my life..`` Loki asked him.

``Everyone, you may now go out. This wedding will be continue next time.`` The Shinto Priest announced.

The guests were went outside and go home but there's a lady who'd been left sitting.

``Father.. Why!? Why did you want to marry at that girl!?`` her tears were started to fall.

``Hel, stop that!`` said Spica.

They saw Spica walking towards them.

``You must respect your father. Give him a freedom to choose who is he like. So, stop forcing him.``

``You're stupid Spica! Of course not! I will not give my father to any girls!`` Hel answered while hugging Loki.

``Avoid saying those heinous words Hel..!`` Loki said it madly.

``Poor Hel-chan..`` Mayura whispered.

``Loki, do you love your daughter?`` Mayura asked him.

``Yes, I love her, more than my life.`` he answered.

Mayura walk towards him.

``Hel.. Please let me marry to her. She's the better lady for me. So please.. Deal with it.`` Loki begged his daughter.

``NO WAY!`` Hel shouted.

``I should not marry you, Loki.`` said Mayura.

``No, Mayura!``

Then he looked on Hel.

``Fine. if you don't want, I will still marry her. She's my beloved Mayura. This is my life, so, I shall make a right decision for me.`` Loki said it madly.

``Spica, I must go now. Talk to your daughter!`` he added.

He grip Mayura's hand and pulled it until they reached the way outside.

Loki bring her home. They are in the office room.

``Forgive me, Mayura. We must still continue our wedding, next time.``

``Are you sure? You wanna marry me.. Even your daughter against you?`` she asked him.

``Of course, I will. Because I love you..`` he kissed Mayura and they hugged each other.

**~`eNd**

* * *

_**I know it's very fuzzy but i hope you like it!**_

_**~Void-hime**_


End file.
